Watching Over Her
by Perhin
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Watching Over Me'. This time around, Wilson is Cuddy's guardian angel. WilsonCuddy
1. Surprise

**Author's Note:** If you are to read this story, you need to read my story,Watching Over Me, first to understand any of it.

* * *

Cuddy sat on the sofa late one night eating bon-bons watching T.V. She couldn't stop crying. stuffing one after one of the delicious chocolates in her mouth. She missed House. She missed Wilson. Both were gone now. Since House had left, she and Wilson had gotten very close. They had even got out together a few times. Now she had no one in her life. No more snarky remarks about Clinic duty. No more cocktails after work. No more anything!

She let the T.V. flip over to HSN, thinking maybe a little home shopping would cheer her up. The last time she had been shopping was with Wilson. Cuddy wiped her eyes, and turned up the T.V., hoping whatever was to be shown next would be good.

On each side of her were House and Wilson, their wings over the back of the sofa. House had eaten most of his share of bon-bons, while Wilson was nibbling his.

"I can't believe she's watching this!" House said to Wilson.

"If it calms her, what do we care. I've only been watching her for a month, and she's been watching the dullest shows on T.V. to calm down since."

"Not to mention getting fatter."

"She's not fatter!"

House looked over at Wilson. "You like her, don't you?" he said with a mouth full of bon-bon.

"Maybe, " said Wilson, who was blushing. "But why do you care?"

"I like her as friend, but you've been watching her extra close, especially when she bathes."

"She could drown!"

"Not likely with that bath pillow and the Twins to keep her afloat."

Wilson sighed. "Why are you here again? Shouldn't you be watching Emily?"

"She's asleep right now." House said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You want my share?"

"Yeah, I'll take them to torture Emily." House stood. "I'll see you tomorrow at Emily's check-up."

"Bye!"

House stretched out his wings and flew through the ceiling.

Wilson sighed again. Here he was, sitting with his friend who couldn't see him and was crying over him. He put an arm around her shoulders and caressed her check.

"If only you could see me."

Cuddy looked into Wilson's eyes and screamed. She pointed and finally managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

Wilson was just as surprised as Cuddy. How had he done it? Maybe it was just him wishing. Or maybe he willed it. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "Cuddy calm down. I'm your guardian angel. Please don't be scared." He smiled "Please."

She nodded, taking slow breathes. How could this be? How was he here? Now? He said he was her guardian angel, so that meant he was there with her all the time. But why was he watching her? Didn't she already have one before him?

Wilson laughed at her thoughts. "Do you want me to start at the beginning?"

"Yes."

Wilson told her all about how House had appeared to him one day and how they could converse to each other just by thinking to him. He explained the rules of the angels and even told how House was pissed because he couldn't masturbate. He told her how he died and how House was there with him. She was quiet the whole time.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think...I think I'm hallucinating." She waved her hand in front of her face and waved it out at Wilson, hitting his chest. "You're solid."

"Yeah."

"That means you're...real. But how are you an angel?"

"I wanted to watch you, because umm..." He couldn't tell her now. "Because you're my friend. So, I became one!"

She reached out and petted his wings. "They're so light. Can you move them?" He fluttered a bit making her smile.

"They're very beautiful, like- like..." '_You_' was what she wanted to say, but instead she said, "They're very unique."

"Thank-you."

"I have a question," she said. "How am I to walk around with an angel talking and following me?"

"Think to me. It's very simple. Just think like you're having a conversation with me. Let's practice."

They practiced for a while, and soon began a conversation of the afterlife and so on. Wilson told Cuddy that House visited and would probably be seeing him soon, if he allowed it.

She turned off the T.V. And thought, "Well, I should be going to bed. Good-night." She walked into her bedroom and took off her sweats and pulled on her nightie. She turned to turn of the light when she saw Wilson in the doorway.

"Wilson! Did you watch me undress?" She asked with a pissed look.

"I have to watch you at all times. I'm sorry, Cuddy, but it's true."

"Oh. Even when I bathe."

"Yes, but I turn around so I don't see you."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that!"

"Yeah."

Cuddy climbed into bed and patted the space next to her. "Come, sit with me." Wilson got into bed with her. They both laid there in silence for the longest when Cuddy said, "I've dreamed of this moment. Of having a man trust in my bed with me. It's a very calming feeling. It's something I haven't felt since childhood when I would sleep in my parents' bed."

"I'm glad I make you feel like this," Wilson said. "I haven't been so glad to make someone happy in a long while. It's now sort of my job besides guarding. Happiness, health, and protection."

"It's a good job."

"It is."

Cuddy drifted off to sleep. Wilson kissed her forehead, for a late 'good-night' good-bye. He snuggled into her side, trying not to go to sleep on job, something he swore never to do. Soon, he batted his eyes trying to stay awake, and finally he just let them win.


	2. Smiles

Cuddy awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She shut it off and sat on the side of the bed, blinking stupidly at the sunlight streaming in her windows. She almost forgot about Wilson, until she noticed him brushing his hair in the mirror with _her_ hairbrush.

"I thought angels weren't supposed to be vain," she said with a grin. Cuddy walked over to see that Wilson had parted his hair, making it look like it did when he sent in his resume.

"We're not, but we like to look nice for the job." He fluttered his wings making her laugh. He put the brush down and moved so she could walk in the bathroom, not forgetting to close the door. Wilson walked through the door surprising Cuddy who had just sat down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Wilson said. "I-I forgot you could see me. Here, I'll turn around."

Cuddy nodded and had a hard time going with Wilson standing there examining her collection of lipsticks. She finished up and turned on the bathtub tab. As if prompted, Wilson turned around to face the door as she took off her clothes and got in the tub. Cuddy found it awkward that her former colleague and friend was her angel, but having to guard her during a bath made it even more awkward.

She wrapped a towel around herself and slipped. She was an inch off the floor with Wilson's hands under her body.

"This is why I watch you in the bathroom."

'Thank-you' was all she managed to say. He let her down gently on the floor and she wrapped the towel around herself more securely. She sat at her sink and put on her make-up. She was glad Wilson had become her angel and not some other random person. She had always trusted him and now her life was in his hands.

The two walked into the bedroom. Once again, Wilson turned around as Cuddy dressed. He brushed his hair again, patting it in place and said,"Red looks good on you,"

"How did you know I'm wearing red?"

"I knew what you'd pick out today." He shrugged and sat on the bed with Cuddy who was now putting on her shoes.

She click-clacked into the kitchen, grabbed her keys and briefcase, and walked out the back-door to her car. She didn't see Wilson for the whole drive over to PPTH. '_He's probably just hanging around_,' she thought. It wasn't like an angel to abandon somebody, unless that angel was House. Oh, she was so glad she didn't get House, who was guarding some poor soul.

Cuddy loved how her heals made that sound on the tiles of PPTH. It made her feel in charge as a woman and dean, and she felt a little superior in her red business suit. Some people smiled and waved at her, while others looked away, making her smile even more. This was going to be a good day.

She turned to go to her office when she spotted Wilson in his lab coat at her office door. He motioned for her to come into her office. When they entered, Cuddy looked at Wilson more closely. Yes, he looked just like he had when he first joined PPTH, probably in his early thirties. Wilson was hitting close to forty when he died, and he now looked young and rejuvenated.

"We have to set out the speaking rules at work and home," Wilson said. He was sitting at one of her chairs at her desk. She nodded and sat in her chair across from him. "When you're at work, I want you to think to me if you need to talk to me."

"Just like we practiced last night." She said.

"Yes. If you're seen talking to me, you'll look insane. So you must keep your mouth shut when we're in the hospital and out in town. But at home, you can talk out loud all you want. Do you understand?"

"Yes, it seems simple. Let me try." She licked her lips and thought, "_Hello, Wilson._"

"That's perfect! Now, I'll go sit in the corner and let you do your work."

Cuddy had little paperwork to catch up on and finished it quickly before she began on the day's load her secretary had placed on her desk. She made a few calls to people and organizations who wanted to make donations to the hospital. Cuddy walked out of the office, lab coat tail flapping, ready to make her rounds.

She began at the clinic. There she saw Wilson talking to someone she couldn't see. She looked around and found that she couldn't see any of the other's angels. She could only see Wilson. He laughed at some joke the other angel had made, and made his way over to Cuddy, as if to protect her. Then she saw him. House, same age as Wilson, walking out of the exam room behind a little girl and her mother, no more than five. He smirked at her, and she smiled in return.

The little girl stopped at Cuddy and said, "My friend says 'hi'," and she skipped off. House looked over his shoulder and winked.

Wilson put an arm on Cuddy's shoulder. "You'll see more of him tonight."

"_But why was he with that little girl?_"

"He watches her. He saved her life, and has taken a great interest in her."

"_Oh._"

Cuddy finished up in the clinic and went to pediatrics. Her second stop of the day, and her favorite. She checked each baby's chart and held them, always smiling bright when a baby smiled back. This particular morning, one baby held her finger and wouldn't let go.

"You've got a firm grip." she said sweetly. She kissed his forehead and put him back in his crib and went to the next baby.

She stayed a little longer than needed, but she loved every moment. When she was finished she went to the maternity ward. Sometimes, she would just stand and stare at the happy mothers with their babies, looking on at the smiles and tears on their faces. She had no smile, just a blank look on her face.

Wilson sighed behind her. "You know you could try again."

"_I'm trying again right now._"

Wilson blinked. "You are?"

Cuddy only smiled at him as a response.


	3. Kisses

At eight o'clock, House came swooping in from the ceiling. Cuddy wasn't the least bit surprised at the grand entry. House laughed and landed on her sofa.

"Nice to see you, House," Cuddy said with a grin.

"Nice to see you too, Cuddy." He looked at her and grinned. "_Cuddy's pregnant_" he thought to Wilson.

"_What?!" _Wilson jerked his head towards House.

"_I'm joking, I'm joking. I've just noticed she's gained weight."_

Wilson sighed. "_You had me going there."_

Cuddy looked at the two. "Are you having a conversation without me?"

"Yes."

"No."

Cuddy sighed. "Just like old times."

After dinner(in which House managed to steal something off of everybody's plate) the three sat on the sofa watching T.V. and discussing work.

"Who was that little girl I saw you with today and why aren't you with her?" Cuddy asked, passing Wilson and House a bon-bon.

"Oh, that's Emily. I saved her life," House said with an important air. "Real character the girl is. She's learning a lot from me."

"Like how to tie her brother's shoelaces together," Wilson remarked. "Or how to beg and plead and whine to her parents to get what she wants."

"The kid could be mine she's so perfect."

Cuddy had never seen House go on so much about a child, much less anyone. "When did you save her?"

"I removed a tumor when Wilson was her doctor."

"You did surgery?"

"No, but I like to call it that. I prayed her tumor off and healed her with my hands. Fun work."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "He was a godsend for Emily. I thought she was going to die in less than two weeks."

Cuddy grinned. "I wish someone had an angel everywhere who could do that."

"Nah, then the world would be perfect," House said. "There has to be some suffering for balance."

"Oh. Then what about Wilson cushioning my fall this morning in the bathroom?"

House looked at Wilson. "Have you been watching her take baths again?"

"What? I thought you said you turned around when I bathe!"

"I do," Wilson said. "I just look over my shoulder sometimes to check on you."

Cuddy nodded at Wilson's thoughtfulness. "Thank-you."

"You're saying 'thank-you' to a man, who you know is a womanizer, who looks at you when you bathe?" House said.

"But he's an angel! How could he have any sexual feelings now?"

"We can Cuddy," Wilson said, "we just can't do anything about it." He looked down as if to hide something.

House looked at the clock on the wall. "I got to go. I told Emily I'd be back by 11. I'm supposed to tell her a late bedtime story about Wilson. Kid's having sleeping problems."

Wilson blinked. "You're telling her a bedtime story about me?"

"Yeah, she thinks you're the world." House threw out his wings, and with a 'bye' he flew through the ceiling again.

Cuddy snuggled next to Wilson. He put his arm around her, leaning his cheek next to hers. She sighed and said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lisa." Wilson kissed her cheek and leaned on it again. "I just never told you in life. I should have."

"I now know why you chose to watch me."

He nodded. He turned to her. The two leaned in and kissed for a brief second, then kissed again, before Cuddy broke away.

"Are you allowed to kiss?"

"Yes, I just can't have sex."

"Why?"

"We can't procreate. What if a baby came out with wings? Or what if I raped you because I was jealous of a man who could have sex with you?"

"Oh, Wilson. I never knew there were so many reasons. But at least you donated."

"Huh?" Wilson stared at her. "Donated? Donated what?"

She laughed. "Sperm. I found your file one night after you died. I trying to haveyour baby."

Wilson hugged her. "That is so great! I'm going to be a father! I think I'll be the first angel to have a baby without wings! Oh, this is great Cuddy! I'll pray for our baby ever night and-House! House said you looked like you've gained weight."

"Only a few pounds. It's only been two months."

"But it still counts. And tonight, oh tonight! He joked saying you were pregnant. But he knew! He always knows!"

Cuddy hugged Wilson. "I'm pregnant?"

"Let me check." He put his hands on her stomach, moving them around every so often. "I can sense another life, but I would go check myself to be sure." Cuddy hugged him again.

"I'll go make an appointment in the morning!"

Wilson kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you, Lisa."

"I love you ,too, James."


	4. Happiness

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to my betas, soulcanhope and cutthroatpixie!

* * *

Cuddy sat in her office drumming her fingers on her desk. When the phone rang she jumped. Wilson looked over at her as she wrote down the date of her appointment. He smiled. Ever since he had sensed the baby she had been pins in needles.

"_The appointment is tomorrow. They opened up a spot just for me_." Cuddy thought to Wilson. She picked up her pen again and started in on some paperwork.

"Great! I know it's going to be positive."

"_I sure hope so. I mean, I've must have done this a thousand times, and I know all the steps and how they let me down easy every time. I just hope this time the doctor comes in the door with a smile on this face."_

Wilson sat down at the desk and took her hands in his. "They will. I promise."

* * *

After the paperwork, Cuddy set out to make her rounds. This morning she went to pediatrics first. Cuddy went straight towards her favorite baby, Michell. Unlike the other babies, she rarely cried and was in the NICU with a few others . Cuddy walked over to the incubater and smiled.

"Good-morning, Michell." Unlike most mornings the baby responded to her. The baby stared up at Cuddy with bright blue eyes, sucking on it's pacifier. Cuddy checked Michell's heart rate,temperature, and blood pressure and wrote it on her chart. Cuddy stuck her hand through the opening of the incubator and rubbed the baby's tummy. Oh, how Cuddy wished she could hold and cuddle this baby like the others, but she knew the baby was too sick for it.

She sighed and went to the other babies in the NICU, hoping her baby wouldn't end up like Michell.

* * *

Cuddy hopped up on the examination table. She rolled up her right sleeve and pulpated the inside of her elbow, making her blood vessel pop-up.

"You've done this before," said the nurse. If she wasn't new the nurse would have know how many times Cuddy had been there. Cuddy just nodded. She could almost take her own blood. She looked away as the needle made contact with her skin.

The nurse looked at the phial. "I'll take this to labs. I'll be back in a bit."

As the nurse exited the exam room, Cuddy looked around for Wilson. He was standing in the corner smiling like usual.

"_You promised."_

"I know I did. And I didn't lie either."

A little while later the nurse came in the room with a big grin.

"Guess who's going to be a mommy!"

Cuddy jumped off the table and hugged the nurse. "You don't know how long I've been trying! Oh, thank-you for telling me this! Oh, I have so many plans to make." Cuddy began pacing the small room. "I got to arrange for sick leave, I got to decorate the baby's room, oh, I've got to but the baby's clothes and toys." Stopped in mid-pace. "I've got to pick a name!"

"That you do, Dr. Cuddy." The nusrse grinned again. "We have some baby name books in the nursery if you'd like one."

"Oh, I have plenty. I've got to tell-" She looked over her shoulder at Wilson. "-my mother."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time for all this. It's nine months ahead!"

Cuddy smiled at the nurse. "Thank-you once again for giving me the news."

* * *

After Cuddy's first morning of morning sickness a few weeks later, Wilson began decorating the baby' room in his mind.

"What do you think for the colors?"

Cuddy looked up from the toilet and said, "What?"

"The colors of the baby's room. What do you think we should paint the room?"

"Green if it's a boy and purple if it's a girl." She flushed the toilet and got up. "We wont' know the baby's gender until the second trimester."

"I know, but I want to be ready for it when we know."

Cuddy pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "What if we don't want to know?"

"Then you don't have to know, but I'm going to know it's gender anyway when I check on it, so I might as well tell you."

"Check on it?" Cuddy looked puzzled.

"If I watch anybody I have to check on them often."

"You're going to be my baby's guardian angel?"

Wilson nodded. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," Wilson said.


End file.
